You and Me
by Kaynx
Summary: Akashi is busy, Kuroko is lonely. What had happened and gonna happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Time to go school! Heh! Dedicate to my friend, Kei, Happy Birthday to her! and those who birthday is in March! Thanks you to my beta, Clara Ageha! Though its not the beta-ed fanfic since internet isn't working for me to upload it... hehe! :D I'll do it as soon as possible! Well! Reviews and PM me for any comment! Cya!... I'm gonna be late to school now!**

* * *

**You and Me Chapter 1**

* * *

Kuroko love having everything scheduled, and repeated. But waking up in a bed daily without warmth, without _him_ is something else.

The first thing he'd always done as soon as he crack an eye open was to checked for the flaming red hair and the warmth, that he hoping had embraces him. He had always disappointed though, since no such color was in sight, only the blinding sunlight peeking through the white curtains.

From then on, he knows his schedules won't be including _him_ today, again. Even if he spends his time alone in the library, listen to the past laughing, and whisper of love. Remembering the every expression he'd made. Even if he spend his all his heart and evening preparing foods, only be cold from waiting and eating alone, in the eerie silence. Of course he'd always know that he wouldn't be home, he can only hope, because it's the only thing he has.

Living in a mansion alone (to him anyway), in a mist of maids and butlers without doing anything or contributed anything make him feel useless, a burden. And without _him_, he can almost laugh. Laugh at how ironic it was that history has repeated itself again. The same feelings he had felt back in his last year in Teiko, alone, abandoned, heartbroken. But back then he wasn't as depress, since he could at least had schoolwork to distract him, had Momoi to share his feeling with, at least he was able to see_ him_.

Now, he was not even in school. His friends had their own personal life to take care of, so he can't bug them just because he's simply bored (depress actually). He had no family to talk to now, because he was disowned, for being in love with a guy.

Kuroko smile bitterly, it was the first time his father had yell at him and hit him. He'd cry that day under the embraces of his love and promises of happiness. Only now he had often sobs himself to sleep. The blankets, no matter how thick it was, it was not comparable to the embraces he had received. The gentle kisses are no longer been found, he miss the firm hand that smooth his back, the fingers entangle between his. The smile and those warm pair of mismatched eyes especially.

Every day and night, Kuroko make sure that he looks at the pictures hanging along the hall and tables. He scares that he might forget those eyes and smiles. His heart is always heavy with those thought. Sometime he stay awake but pretend to be asleep to make sure that he and feel the warmth of the body next to him, finding comfort in his love's scents.

Often he can smell the perfume on his lover. Its broke his heart, though he knew that his lover don't have any attractions to the females population (a beauty like Momoi can't even make him show any signs then who can?) he still sad that his lover's admirers can see and spend time with him, while he can't.

As if lover is only a title.

* * *

Kuroko hate doubts, it's a scary thing. So when he doubt he would bit his tongue and hope for the opposite, the more positive side. But when his counters were proven wrong, he had given in, little by little. And thanks to having a lot of time to be alone and wrong reassurance from himself –it didn't help at all, only making it worst when it proven wrong – he doubts.

_What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if I forgot how to love? What if… he found another…?_ The answers terrified him. Kuroko really feel hopeless, sometime he wants to stay up all night and wait for his red hair lover to confess all these doubts. So that those lips can reassures him and say he love him. And the haunting thoughts in his mind would disappear. But whenever he builds up enough courage to do so, seeing the slump form of his lover entering the room, he can only close his eyes and pretends to be asleep.

It's eating him inside out, the loneliness, the emptiness and the guilt of being a burden.

The explanations to why he's currently standing outside of a convenience store.

Even if the empty space in his heart cannot be fixed by himself, the least he can do is make himself useful. No longer will he be useless. He'll get a job and start helping their financial. Even if his yearly pay can't even compare to his lover's pay for only one day.

It's still a start.

With a determine glimpse on his cyan eyes, Kuroko tighten his fist.

Hired

Walked onto the mechanic floor, Kuroko watched as the same mechanic doors opened for him.

* * *

It's been a week now, and currently Kuroko is juggling between 5 different part time jobs. The first couple of day was a bit hard for him; consider he hasn't been working out at all. But thanks to his middle school and high school experience he was able to adapt well ( after all if he can't adapt to a new exercise menu, he can't be part of the Generation of Miracle or survive Riko's daily practice menu). His boss had shown satisfaction for his polite manner and hardworking attitude, despite his weak presence.

With 5 jobs continuously Kuroko had to wake up by 4 in the morning, slept at 11 at night. He's now wake up 2 hour earlier than Akashi, and able to take a look at his lover's sleepy face. Even though he can get to work by waking up at 5, he still woke up and an hour earlier so that he was able to make at least breakfast for the red head, after all he can't make dinner anymore and now he even have a satisfaction of knowing his red hair lover possibly eating it. And just before he goes, he would take a picture of the red head with his phone, and then give him a kiss. Kuroko always consider that as a good luck charm.

Even if his body was able to wake up early and had what it take to move boxes around for his job, the limited time to sleep hit him hard. So as soon as he got home, he would be dreamland immediately. But to him, it was all worth it. Seeing Akashi's sleeping face, kissing him in the morning (well only for his part), daily sleeping picture of him, and able to cook him some breakfast, helping their financial too.

Kuroko smile, yes it all worth it.

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Morning! Thanks you for all the likes and follow and favorite! You don't know it but I almost trip myself when I saw someone favorite me. It say "Favorite You/ Follow You" then I found out its was the fanfic! XD Ha! I laugh my butt off! lol Anyway here's chapter 2! Tommorrow I send in chapter 3! :D Hope you like it!**

* * *

**You and Me Chapter 2**

* * *

Akashi hates his father. Being the previous head of the Akashi, the man is too strict. Akashi had wasted his teen life on trying to succeed the man's expectation, that almost resulting him losing his precious Tetsuya. Heck as soon as his father heard about his relationship with Tetsuya, he immediately forces Akashi to take on more works, and often matchmaking. Of course, to hell is he going to back down. The man known as his father had always dictated his entire life ever since his beautiful mother died. And as if the said man going to take away the love of his life, and his only energy source.

So when he and his Tetsuya decide to move in together, his father literally throw him all the company's works, and keep him as busy as he can possibly. If he was not busy then, the man would set him up the matchmaking. But thanks to Akashi's years of experience with females (Momoi and those fan girls that's attacked him whenever he finish practice), he had easily diverse the situation, and instead of leading to marrying they usually become his future business partner (since most of them are high ranking). And that drive his father insane, now he even sneak people into the company to try and seduce him. It's quite a laugh, actually.

Those women, his father had sent, don't even know how to seduce. If just having make up all over their face, and by having body parts they consider big enough is beautiful, then his Tetsuya would be…Bewitching, tantalizing, alluring, tempting , glamorous (if he want to), breathtaking, stunning, enchanting, mesmeric, pretty, adorable, charming, elegant, graceful, delicious, stunning, ravishing, exquisite (…Akashi love Tetsuya very much as you see) – He can describes Tetsuya with much more vocabulary but retain from doing it. Describing the blue hair lover of his only brought loneliness.

He hasn't been able to spend much time with his Tetsuya ever since he began living with the bluenette. With so much works to be done, thanks to a certain someone, he can only take comfort when his Tetsuya become sleeping beauty (aka sleeping), and the boil eggs his lover made every night for dinner. But it helps him, help him to fight against his father, to force the man step down and accept the relationship between his and Tetsuya's. And from then on, he would be able to enjoy more time with his adorable lover. That's was what motivate him to continues.

The only thing the man who known as his father probably did right was having butlers and maids living in their house. 24/7 Akashi was able to keep track of his Tetsuya, pictures from different angles of the bluenette would be send to him on his phone by the head butler. It would always bring a smile on his face, despite all the paperwork on his desks.

Lately though, he'd been waking up to be unable to found his lover. Boil egg cannot be found at night anymore, but in the morning along with a handmade breakfast. Though it's give him a positive mood in the morning, Akashi still miss the soft blue hair that often nuzzle onto when he's sleeping. Along with the quantity of the pictures that become visibly decrease. The head butler had inform him that Tetsuya wasn't home lately, and that worried him.

It'd been a whole week since Tetsuya has been acting strange. And now Akashi cannot help but feel paranoid. Who was Tetsuya meeting? What had he been doing? He'd check up with all Tetsuya's friends, ex-teammates, acquaintances, of course including the Generation of Miracle (even if they are busy, it's Akashi Seijuro they are answering to), even Tetsuya's parents! Yet, all negative. He tries having Tetsuya track down, but they all end up with nothing (Tetsuya's presence is a powerful thing).

"…Tetsuya…Tetsuya…Where have you been going?"

"Oi~ Sei-chan? You're there?"

Finally snap out of his thought Akashi answer, "Yes, Reo?"

The said male just simply said, "You're sick."

"Excuse me?"

"You are literally burning," Akashi just realized that Reo was having his hand on top of his forehead.

"Oh?"

"Go home, Sei-chan! I'll cancel all the meeting for the next 3 day, and will take care of the paperwork for you." Reo give a sly smile, "Go and enjoy it with Tet-chan~!"

"But –"

"No-no, Now go," with that said, the black hair man grinned and soon Akashi finds himself being driven home.

"…I'm not sick…" the red hair male mumbled. But the car was right in front of his own house now. Just when the driver about to step out to opens the door for him, Akashi stops him. A blue caught his eyes. The familiar blue that he been missing. Tetsuya. "Don't follow me." And then taking his black business coat with him, Akashi follow his lover in discreet.

Tetsuya run, that's something he hasn't seen in a while. After a 15 minute run, his lover enter a convenience store, Akashi rose an eyebrow, what can Tetsuya possibly need in this place? After 10 minutes without seeing Tetsuya leave, he decide to sneak in (he respect his lover privacy, but he need something to calm his own thought down), with his business coat on his head, covering his red hair that's too stand out. Along with black sunglasses on his mismatched eyes, Akashi walks in the convenience store with dignity. (A/N: Lol XD)

"Akashi-kun…?"

Akashi's heart almost stops. But nevertheless he recovered quickly and almost unnoticeable. Almost. "Tetsuya, what a coincidence," he give add a smile along with the line (no way in hell, is he going to tell his lover he's stalking him)

Just when Tetsuya about to answered him, a male walk to them and interrupted. "Kuroko is there any problem here?" The male eye Akashi warily.

"Ah, it's nothing at all Akihiro-kun." Tetsuya give a smile of reassurance to the now-known-as Akihiro.

"You're sure?"

"Hai."

"Okay then… hand me over those boxes, and you can have an early break," With that said the brown hair teen took the boxes (which Akashi didn't notices at all) and accidentally touch Tetsuya's hand (this. He notices)

"Gomen, arigtou Akihiro-k –" Before the sentence was done, before the boxes was remove from Tetsuya's hands, Akashi yank him out of the convenience store.

* * *

This day everything was so unexpected. First Akashi got himself send off and out of his own company by his secretary, then he went off stalking his own Tetsuya, only to be caught and questions by a stranger. And then there was a something that continues to boil inside him, a feeling he haven't feel in a long time. The feeling that boiling at his throat when he saw that Akihiro touch his lover. The one that he often feel back in Teiko when Ryota tackles and hug Tetsuya, when Tetsuya show ones of his beautiful smile to Daiki, when the rest of the Generation of Miracle able to go off for some extra time with Tetsuya, while he didn't (one of father's deed).Jealousy.

_How dare he._

He haven't even get a chance to say "good morning" to Tetsuya anymore, yet here's a guy that he know nothing of, freely touch what is his. Akihiro better thanks god that he forgot to bring his scissors along with him, because next time he won't be.

While his head and heart is raging, his body was already moving. Before he actually know it, he had pull Tetsuya out of the convenience store and into and unknown direction.

* * *

**Reviews would be loves! :D or you can PM me just for a talk!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh! Curse internet! I adds some stuffs but now it's all gone! -Cry- This Suck! TT . TT Anyway! Sorry time is limited! Thanks you for reading this fanfic and I just hope my friend would pass by her present and tell me what she think of it... This chapter is a bit cheesy and rush... ( Because it's unfixed! all to wastes...) sorry! I have some Omake made, reviews or PM me if you want to see it's false humor. :)**

**Guest's Review: Yes! thanks you! It's really help! I'll check it once I got home from school along with this one too! My beta is in an exam right now, so I can't distract her from it, so I'm sorry but it gonna take sometimes! :P ^^**

* * *

**You and Me Chapter 3**

* * *

Kuroko misses the firm hand that he currently holding, it'd been too long after all. Who wouldn't miss a hand of a lover anyway? So, it would be considered normal that he stare at his right hand held by the said firm hand. It'd been a long time since he talk to Akashi, haven't it been almost 5 months already? Almost half a year since he has make any contact (besides sleeping in the same bed and all) to the red head. The thought sadden him a bit. Of course with Akashi spectacular pair of eyes, he catches the stare.

"What is it Tetsuya?" Slightly surprise by the sudden stop and question, Kuroko mutely shook his head.

"Tetsuya…?" Akashi urge.

"…It's just… It'd been a long time since we hold hand…" _or even look at each other's in the eyes,_ he silently added. The ways Tetsuya have look down at their hands sorrowfully and those softly spoken words cause Akashi to be filled with guilt. He knew his Tetsuya was lonely (enough to kiss his picture) by those picture that got onto his hand, but he had mentally tell himself what he's doing is for Tetsuya own good's. Now he can't help but called himself an idiot for thinking like that. Thanks god Tetsuya was Tetsuya else he would have leave Akashi in the dust if he was any normal person. Akashi bite his lips in guilt.

Then there was silent. Kuroko took it as a cue to go back to his work. "Excuse me, Akashi-kun, I have to go back to work now." That said, he gently pull back him hand back, he wonder why his eyes is getting teary just by the simple action. "I'll see you at home then," he bowed. Before he could even turn, Akashi collapsed.

The feeling to frantic made him cry and cause him to immediate reach down to his lover. "Akashi-kun…?" He tries calling for the red head's name, repeatedly louder each times. Then he tries holding his lover head closer hoping perhaps Akashi would be able to awake, only to feel heat coming from Akashi's cheeks and forehead. 'He's sick!'

Kuroko almost curse, he had placed his phone in the locker back in the convenience store. So he can't call for help. He look around, everyone is moving and glancing rather uncaringly. 'I can't wait for help, he's burning up.' So Kuroko had brought Akashi on his shoulders and start carrying his lover toward the road that he believe is the road home ( Akashi had yanked him and pull him along the unfamiliar roads, he had only been paying attentions to Akashi's hand and didn't remember anything).

It's was evening when he reach to the Akashi's mansion. Though exhausted, Kuroko forces his overwhelm body into taking care of his Akashi, he cannot stand the fact that he would be asleep when his love is sickly getting worst. So with all his energy left, Kuroko watch over Akashi as the he lay asleep and steadily become much healthier. He even makes some porridge that lay by the table, cooling down. He didn't know how much time pass, how many times the maids and butlers and doctor walk through their bedroom door, what was being said, Kuroko only have his eyes on Akashi examines for himself if Akashi was getting better.

It's was noon when Kuroko start dozing, it was also when Akashi began to stir and wake up. "Akashi-kun! You're awake! Would you like something to eat?"

"Tetsuya…?"

"Yes?"

"Gomen," The crimson and golden pair of eyes look into Kuroko's cyan. "Eh?"

"I'm sorry for not being able to spend a lot of time with you lately… Ever since you move here, I don't think I was able to talk to you like this…" Akashi held Kuroko's hand onto his, and stares at it. "I'm sorry for being a bad lover, you must been lonely at this place all by yourself."

Kuroko can clearly see sorrow in Akashi's eyes. "If the reason why you been acting unusually is because of this, I'm extremely sorry Tetsuya." Akashi looks up and onto Kuroko's eyes to confirm he meant everything he said.

Akashi had thought he would be seeing Kuroko's angry frown directly at him, but to his surprises, his blue hair lovers cry. "Tetsuya?"

Kuroko only cry. Acting by instinct Akashi embraces the crying male, and repeatedly apologized. "S-stop apologizing Akashi-k-kun… I'm supposed to be the one to s-say sorry!"

"I'm sorry for being a burden… I'm sorry for making you taking care of me…" Kuroko hiccupped. When Akashi pulls himself and Kuroko apart, he gives Kuroko a questioning glance. After months of holding everything in to himself, Kuroko spill everything, from how he feels about Akashi to work. Occasionally he would get teary up again when remembering certain parts. Akashi would listen; all ears to him, nodding and softly apologizing are the respond from him to Kuroko.

"… I thought I can help you…"

"I see… I'm sorry" apologizing for the # time, Akashi confess, "I was actually planning on getting my father to accept us, then ask for your hand of marriages… but if it make you this sad, I don't care if he disown me. I'll forever be with you. I want to live with you, Tetsuya, see you every day, eat the food you cook –" Akashi brought his hands onto Kuroko's cheeks and allow him thumb to wipe Kuroko's tears. He smiles. "– share laugh with each other's and make more memory with each other's."

Taking a small box out of his business coat that had lay by him, Akashi held out Kuroko hand. "Kuroko, I know I haven't been a great lover lately, but would you give me another changes to persuade you that my heart is forever yours, as yours are mine?"

Akashi open the box, revealing a simple white ring that engraves on the inside, these words "Akashi Seijuro's".

Kuroko's eyes widen, but then he smiles the most brilliants smile he had ever made. "Yes, Seijuro. Yours heart is mine, and mine is, since forever had been, yours."

Akashi returns the smile, he slip the white ring into his lover hands, at that moment nothing can be possibly wrong. Once the ring was on Kuroko's finger, the spark between them can be seen easily. Then Akashi smirks, he quickly close the grasp between them and give Kuroko a quick peck. "You're mine now." He stated.

Though Kuroko was blushing at the sudden action, he still returns one of his own. "And you're mine."

Completely caught off-guard by the kiss, Akashi was look dumbfound for a second before laughing, "Yes. I'm yours,"

Their third kiss was much longer, and much more groaning and moaning than the first and second. And it definitely ensures a mutual lifetime promise. Perhaps even longer than that.

* * *

**Reviews please? should I do the Omake? I got a feel I give away some hint for my others two fanfic at the endings lol...**


	4. Chapter 4: Extra

**Just something extra~ I have enough recommendations to publish this.. XD**

* * *

**Cut out scenes:**

* * *

_Before:_

_Akashi open the box, revealing a simple white ring that engraves on the inside, these words "Akashi Seijuro's"._

_Kuroko's eyes widen, but then he smiles the most brilliants smile he had ever made. "Yes, Seijuro. Yours heart is mine, and mine is, since forever had been, yours."_

_Akashi returns the smile, he slip the white ring into his lover hands, at that moment nothing can be possibly wrong. Once the ring was on Kuroko's finger, the spark between them can be seen easily. Then Akashi smirks, he quickly close the grasp between them and give Kuroko a quick peck. "You're mine now." He stated._

_Though Kuroko was blushing at the sudden action, he still returns one of his own. "And you're mine."_

_Completely caught off-guard by the kiss, Akashi look dumbfound for a second before laughing, "Yes. I'm yours,"_

_Their third kiss was much longer, and much more groaning and moaning than the first and second. And it definitely ensures a mutual lifetime promise. Perhaps even longer than that._

* * *

After:

"…Tetsuya… You're sick…" Akashi glance at his lover with concern.

"Heh…?"

"You're burning up."

"Oh. I see. No wonder everything is swirling." Tetsuya shake his head abit. "…And cold."

"Tetsuya, come here…" Akashi holds out the blanket to Tetsuya, allowing Tetsuya to cuddle with his red bundle of love (aka the one that name Akashi Seijuro). Akashi wraps himself and the blue hair male together in the blanket, sharing body heat. It's was in a comfortable silence where they don't need to talk to understand each other. Then Akashi spoke, "Tetsuya, even though you're sick it doesn't mean you gonna be able to take back what you promise."

Tetsuya just simply chuckles, "Seijuro, it's mean to doubt…"

"Just checking, love."

"…I can sign a marriage paper if you want,"

Akashi smirks and nuzzles into Tetsuya's blue hair. "Oh, no need for that."

At the sly voice of his lover, Tetsuya raise an eyebrow. Akashi explains, "Do you remember back in Teiko you would usually help me with my paperwork as the council president?" Seeing a nod Akashi continues. "Well… one time you were extremely tired and so I slip the marriage contact in there, I fake an explanation of the paper, and you sign it under your own signature without even reading about it." Akashi's smirk widens. "So~! Technically I'm already your husband ever since your second years of middle school."

Then there were a silence. But broke when Tetsuya speak up deeply covering all emotions, "Seijuro, by 'extreme tired' do you means the time you put those sleeping powder in my 5,092th vanilla milkshake?"

Akashi began to sweat. "I don't understand what you meant Tetsuya." 'How the heck did he'd figure it out?! It supposed to be tasteless, and colorless!'

"Seijuro."

"Yes?"

"Lucky you that I didn't turn my marriage contact in, else we'll have two." Tetsuya smile dryly, "What a waste…"

"Hnm…" Akashi hummed absently before widen his eyes, "Wait what?!"

"Ah, back when we celebrates our first years being the champion of the Winter Cup back in Teiko, Aomine had sneak some beer in your drink, and I sort of have the marriage contact with me then… and you willingly sign the marriage contact, rather happily I might add."

Akashi's look was simply dumbfounded. He can't believe it! How can he?! His quiet lover had literally able to make him sign a marriage contact without him knowing! And even caught him, making himself signing another contact! 'Note to Self: Never underestimate Tetsuya; if anything, overestimates is better'

"Tetsuya…"

"Yes?"

"You're scary." Kuroko just chuckles.

"Nope. I'm just dangerous."

* * *

Dangerous is the correct words to describes Tetsuya. Tetsuya was actually the one who advises and help Aomine putting in some alcohols inside Akashi's cup, and who would bring a marriage contact if they don't get marry? Kuroko Tetsuya has it all plan out ever since he joins the Generation of Miracle. The Generation of Miracle might not know it… But Tetsuya was also the one that interfere with the school they choose (well, except Akashi's) (A/N: Should I made another chapter explaining this?).

* * *

**There! :D So? Opinion?**


	5. Just a HeadUP

Hi, LOLOL it has been years. I'm sorry. I'm will finish/rewrite this story :) Just gimme like... the next 3 years JK JK. I apologize for disappearing and ditching but now that I am back o3o I will rewrite the whole thing leave it to me! LOL this will disappear once I rewrite it so keep a head up for it :D

PS: Please don't hit me ; _ ;

PSPS: Thanks for fav this story and follow 3 I always keep all the mail notification that say there's a follower, I clean out my mail the other day I realized I still need to come back, thanks :D


End file.
